A Kirin Tale
A Kirin Tale is the sixth song of season eight of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the twenty-third episode Sounds of Silence. It is sung by Autumn Blaze. The song was previewed during the My Little Pony panel at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. The song's reprise at the end of the episode is the sixth song to be sung at the very end of the episode, right before the credits, following Love Is In Bloom, The Success Song, Life in Equestria, Let the Rainbow Remind You, and Friends Are Always There For You. Production According to co-lyricist and supervising director Jim Miller, when Rachel Bloom was cast as Autumn Blaze, it changed the direction of the character by making her more humorous. As a result, he rewrote the song and Nicole Dubuc helped polish the lyrics. Lyrics :Blaze ::La, la-la-la, la-la ::La-la-la, la-la-la ::The Kirin used to speak and sing ::We weren't always quiet ::We told stories and funny jokes ::My stand-up was a riot ::But then one day, a fight broke out ::And hurtful words were said ::Flaring tempers were inflamed ::Destruction quickly spread ::And flaming bred from head to head ::It even burnt our... bread :Sorry, I forgot how much I love rhyming. Where was I? Oh, right! ::My happy village lay in ruins ::Relationships got worse ::Spoiler alert: we quickly learned ::That words could be a curse ::"No more talking," yelled our leader ::The last thing said aloud ::Into the Stream of Silence ::We stepped as a crowd ::The water cooled emotions ::And peace was soon restored ::But with no way to speak my thoughts ::I got super... bored :Seriously, there's only so long that Sudoku can keep you entertained! ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And shiny apples sometimes come with worms ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that the Kirin never learned ::I was stuck in silent prison ::With the voices in my head ::'Til I tripped over my salvation ::In a helpful flowerbed ::I found a cure to clear my pipes ::And I became quite chatty ::With years and years of stored-up words ::I drove my village batty ::They didn't like my jokes and songs ::And daily dose of news ::The plays I wrote, the speeches spoke ::Variety revues ::Or the story about the Kirin who hid below an opera stage :And fell in love with this opera singer, and he wore a freaky half-mask thing, and he played the organ a lot and got all broody 'cause the singer was in love with another dude, so he took her away on this underground gondola. I mean, who doesn't love musical theater?! ::The village leader made it clear ::I had to make my choice ::I could stay and live with them ::Or I could keep my voice ::So I came here, but left the couch alone ::They're hard to move ::With just the view for company ::Until ya heard me groove :Take it away, boys! :beat ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they're burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::No matter how hard I schooled them ::Fear of hurt is still what ruled them ::Sometimes you gotta let it raaaaaaaain! ::Yeah, sometimes you've gotta let it rain Reprise :Blaze ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they're burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::Oh, yes, 'cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it... ::Raaaaaaaain! Other versions References es:Historia de Kirins pl:A Kirin Tale ru:История киринов